Pokémon Adventure
by Breathing Relentlessly
Summary: Join young Ash and Sabrina through the many regions to achieve the dream of becoming Pokémon Master and perhaps to uncover the truth of the past while facing the problems of the future. [Current Region:Kanto]


**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any material related to Pokémon. This is just a non-canon fanfiction and will be treated as such.

**Note: **Character that is involved in the chapter will be listed and please forgive me for any grammar/vocabulary mistakes.

**Age:**

Ash = 12

Sabrina = 12

Gary = 12

**Speech:**

"ABCDE" = normal

_**"ABCDE" =** _psychic mind talk/reading

_ ABCDE _= monologue/thoughts

* * *

**Pallet Town**

* * *

A raven haired boy stirred from his slumber to the sigh of the cozy slanted green ceiling. He turns his head slightly to his left and was rewarded with the sight of a long haired with a bob cut sleeping beauty. He would have jumped out of the bed in shock and embarrassment if not for the fact that this awkward situation had been repeating itself since 3 years ago.

He was quite surprised that he ends up waking earlier than the girl on this very day for she was known to be the early riser whereas in his case, he needs the assistance of both his mother and her to even cause him open his eyes.

"Pi-?" "Shhh!" He immediately hushes the voice that comes from underneath the blanket, not wanting to awaken the beauty in front of him. A bright yellow mouse with two red circles at its cheeks pops up through the front sheets. Its size is bigger than a normal mouse as it is actually a Pokémon and not just any Pokémon, it is a Pikachu.

It let out a cute yawn and proceeds to snuggle closer to the boy. He smiles at his little companion and then slowly untangles himself from the warm clutches of the girl. It was fortunate that he slept close to the open edge of the bed instead of sleeping beside the window wall. With great dexterity, he tiptoed out of the room with the yellow mouse perched on his shoulder. Before he closes the door, he takes one more peek at the sleeping beauty within the room.

He then walks toward the toilet door and enter to attend to his morning business while Pikachu wash himself using the tap water. After his 'business' is done, he stands before the mirror and noticed that he did not sleep with his pajamas which made him sigh mentally.

He then washes his hands before rinsing his face._ From this day onward, I, Ash Ketchum will become the very best Pokémon master! _He mentally declares with a determined look. Afterword, Pikachu jumped up the sink and he gently scratches his companion.

Ash was about to grab the towel when suddenly he felt a splitting headache. In that instant his eyes widen in concern. He knows full well what this feeling means and regretted to not waking up the girl. He immediately darted out of the toilet toward his room with Pikachu in tow. An overwhelming pressure is felt as his hand touches the door knob.

Without any care, he opened the door and saw the many Poké-manual books, the Poké-leagues souvenirs and photo frames floating about aimlessly. The girl in question has a face of dread, tossing and turning on the bed. Ignoring everything else, he swims toward the girl and calls out to her.

"Sabrina, wake up!"

* * *

Dark hand-like tendrils slowly crept toward her as she desperately tries to enter the comforting white boundary. However no matter how hard she tries, the distance between her and the white area never seems to be decreasing instead, it is the distance of the menacing tendrils that is gaining onto her.

Finally the darkness swept onto her like a strong current of water. She desperately tries to swim up to the safe zone yet overwhelming fear paralyzed her. The light has been engulfed by the dark abyss and countless red letters of 'R' appear everywhere, staring at her akin to the judging eyes.

At that instant she screams a name that echoes in the darkness.

"Ash!"

A moment of disheartening silence came to pass which nearly broke her remaining will. Suddenly a hand glowing in a bright blue flame pierced through the dark abyss, reigniting her hope. Without hesitation she grasped onto it, tightly and desperately almost as if it would disappear from her hand.

"Sabrina, wake up!"

She was blinded by a flash of similar blue light at the sound of the familiar well-assuring voice and she...

* * *

Regaining her visual perception, the first thing that she laid her eyes on is the familiar colour of green.

"Sorry Sabrina, I should have woken you up first. Then you won't be suffering." the same voice from before, now with worry, snaps her out of her stupor and she immediately turns her attention to her sadden saviour while feeling the pleasant warm grip at her hand.

"Don't worry Ash. I'm alright now so stop beating yourself. I have my Psychic power under control now so don't worry." She said with a small smile, assuring the raven hair boy who is in black shirt and blue pants without his signature red hat and navy blue jacket.

"Pika pi" A bright yellow creature with two red circles at its cheeks said as a sign of greeting as it climbs on top of the bed.

"Ah good morning to you, Pikachu~" Sabrina rises out from her sleeping posture and playfully rubs its chin much to its delight.

"Kids, breakfast ready!" a motherly voice is heard coming from below followed by a pleasant smell slowly coming to their attention, triggering the hunger inside the three individuals. "Coming ~!" both of them shouted in unison while the yellow mouse decided to take the lead.

"I'll go ahead while you get yourself ready." Ash said with a smile which immediately fills her with unimaginable warmth. Slowly he retracted his hand from her grip which she reluctantly releases and stands up, leaving the room to chase after his companion.

She planted her feet down onto the blue floor and makes her way to the mirror. To her embarrassment, her long hair with a bob cut in front is at a state of utter messiness. _Ah to think he would see me like this…_A few of the many Poké-manual books lying around begins to levitate once more. She noticed it and slowly calms herself down.

Quickly she reaches for the brush and starts to straighten them. As she does so, she starts to recount the memories of the past. Though she does not have any recollection on who she was and on how she ends up drifting to the shores of Pallet Town, other than half her name and her age.

The boy's presence filled the majority of her memories with the most prominent and cherished moment is at the time when her psychic powers went out of control all due to an incident in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. She would have destroy everything around her and even lost herself if not for the valiant boy. Even though he was constantly pushed back by her overwhelming physic force, he never gave up and kept trying. Finally he managed to reach her and with what felt to be an eternity period of a hug, her control finally came back to her.

Soon after, she finds herself feeling more dependent on his existence even sleeping with him till this day. It was fortunate that her 'mother' somehow allows it and that he himself did not think negative of it. She knew in fact due to her ability to read minds, though only able to read vague thoughts.

Knowing about her skill, her hero ends up learning on how to erect a mental shield to ward away her telepathy to her dismay but thankfully the barrier has many cracks in it which she delightfully indulge in some of his sipping thoughts.

Once her messy hair have been dealt with, she walks toward the closet to retrieve a special set of clothing for today marks the day where both of them will be able to start their journey as Pokémon trainers.

Standing once again in front of the mirror she flexes around to see herself wearing a red-violet form fitting long sleeved blouse, with a piece of black clothing neatly wrapping around her waist which help to emphasize her waist, with the loose end of the blouse to form a makeshift skirt. Her bottom half is concealed with long tight black pants and her feet covered with red-violet boots.

Necessities such as potions and money are already stashed into a bag pack which one of his had already been placed on the first floor. A belt is later attached on her waist which holds a Pokéball, within it is her prized Abra and her hand is then gloved in white. Finally she opens the drawer to reveal a hairpin with a feather of gold and red which was ordered to be custom made by him. A feeling of comforting warmth fills her cheeks as her finger trace the feather's texture and she equipped it to the right side of her hair.

With all preparation have been done in a matter of 10 minutes and with the bag on her back, she descends downstairs to join him for the morning breakfast.

* * *

As Ash slowly descends down the stairs, he remembers the dreadful sight of Sabrina's face when blood spills out from her head, through her nose, mouth, and ears. Her eyes bleeding red and her expression of hurt continues to haunt him to this day.

He had bear witness to the occasion twice in his life. The first time is during Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. With no idea how to save her, it was sheer luck that the hug had worked.

The second time is when both of them were 10 years old. He had received his starter Pokémon, a rebellious Pikachu who never listen and even zaps him constantly. Being impatient and reckless, he ends up dragging her along with him to start his journey which would have required them to be 12 years old beforehand.

One trouble leads to another with the end result of being chased by a flock of Spearows led by a Fearow. Without any transportation, they failed to outrun them and fell prey to the pecking. He watched as Sabrina's sun dress ripped into pieces and cuts littered her skins.

Sabrina immediately constructed an invisible barrier to hold them off but as the burden increases, it was then he witnessed for the second time the dreadful appearance. The barrier shattered but not before deterring the Spearows attacks. However the enraged Fearow decided to lunge down with a Drill Peck, targeting the yellow mouse.

Ash instinctively rubs his right shoulder, feeling the wound that have been caused by the attack. The only thing he remembered after that is Pikachu then brought forth the wrath of electricity onto the bird and they all fell on the puddle of blood unconscious.

They should have died that day but from what have been described by a patrolling Officer Jenny, their grievous wounds have been healed to those of small cuts and scars with a golden red feather lying on top of him which he immediately asked it to be made into a hairpin just for the psychic as a good luck charm. On that day forward, they began to train hard together with Pikachu and the newly acquired Abra.

After concluding his memory lane, Ash can feel the drool within his mouth overflowing at the sight of the glistering bacon and well-shaped eggs as he finally reached the dining table. At his side is his faithful companion, Pikachu, busy licking a plate of ketchup. His bag pack leans at the corner with his blue jacket and hat lying on top of it.

The wholesome breakfast would have instantly disappeared as if in a magic act if he has not held himself back for he waits for the other to sit across him.

As if answering his hunger's prayer, she finally arrives. Whatever the sight he beholds, the floodgate finally failed and his drool begins to flow. Only with the sound of a giggle that he snaps out of his daze and immediately wipe away the fluid. They both bear the colour of red on their cheeks similar to the electric Pokémon and not looking at each other as they proceed to partake in their breakfast.

"_**Wow! She looks….amazing!"**_

Sabrina blushes even more at the sipping compliment.

Time passed and sounds of plates clashing among each other as well as the sound of running water resounded. After a tight hug from their mother, Delia, Ash and Sabrina armed themselves with their backpack and did a double-check just to be sure they have everything including their Pokédex before they left the house with Pikachu perched on the raven haired shoulders.

Outside they are welcome by a cloud of dust and at the distance is a sporty red convertible with a chauffeur filled with cheerleaders all singing a name…'Gary'. The Psychic senses a hint of jealousy emitted by the future Pokémon master and smiles when he ends up shaking away the thought. Ash then stare into the distance and took a deep breathe.

"Next stop, Viridian City!" Her smile turns into a grin at his declaration. Together they take their first step into the wilderness for the first time after two years.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**After-notes:**

In months time...

I will try to merge the plot from the anime, manga and game if possible.

Thank you for taking your time to read and have a nice day.


End file.
